


As Fragile as a Bunny

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Living in a post apocalyptic world. Butters Stotch works as a researcher in the part of the city that managed to be salvaged. He goes off one day wandering about and stumbles upon a small area where people of both rebelling sides and relax.





	As Fragile as a Bunny

"Unless you are doing fieldwork, no government members shall go out to the forbidden zone. We cannot risk our members being in contact with the infected." The speaker crackles before the whole room becomes silent. _'_ _Another one, huh...'_ A light blonde hair male hummed as he arranged a stack of papers before taking a turquoise backpack from the compartment.

He reached the border, the place that separated the city from the rest of the area. The walked towards the gates and activated a sphere like gadget called a gizmo. The core lights up. "Going out for fieldwork?" The ginger haired man asked, patting down on his uniform. "Oh jeez, I'm just going to have a walk around the place, nothin special..." He smiles and scans the gizmo. His profile being displayed on a hologram towards the border police. He waves him away. He nodded and proceeded to walk through the gates.

Needless to say the place was grim. The skies were grey, buildings and houses crumbled. He took a deep breath before exhaling. _'Calm down butters, it has been awhile since you have been out of the city but ya gotta man up!'_ He huffed and walked past the debris and fallen lamp posts. _'Hamburgers! I forgot that the rebellion were after government researchers!'_ butters internally scolded himself for not remembering. Not only that, wearing his lab coat into the public like that. Well, nobody seems to be around so he brushes it off and continued strolling around the area.

"Heat signatures detected." Butters jumps at the sudden noise from his gizmo. He stands in place, pulling the gizmo towards him. A hologram appeared and there seemed to be heat signatures.... Underground? How odd...

"G-Gizmo may you give me directions to where they might be?" He asked, they can't be the rebels as they stayed in the hospital at the far end of the area. And definitely not underground. The gizmo starts hovering in front of Butters and directs him to his destination.

The gizmo stops moving on top of a storm drain.

"T-Theres people in here?" Butters gulped nervously. It had been a couple of years since he had interacted with anybody outside of the border. 'Its alright butters don't lose your cool don't lose your cool!' He mentally prepared himself before taking off his coat and stuffing it into his bag, then started his desent into the storm drain.

His gizmo floated beside him and flashed a light so that he may be able to see where he was going. He reached the bottom and stepped on a glass path. _'They seem to have covered the entire floor with reinforced glass so that the infected water doesn't reach them...'_ He awed. Before walking along the pathways of the storm drain.

There seems to be some shops, bars and casinos down here, it's kind of like Las Vegas but in a storm drain. The place was mostly dark but it was illuminated with neon bright lights and signs, all beckoning him to enter each one. After walking around in a circle for awhile. He stopped in front of a bar, its hard to get alcohol into the city, though Kyle usually smuggled some in, probably for places like these to earn a few fat stacks of cash. He works part time at the port, which gave him many clients.

He took a step into the bar, taking in the atmosphere. The place had dark crimson walls and was dimly lit. There was a few tables around and some sofas. A flat screen television hung on the wall of the bar. A bartender booth in the middle of it all with stools that circled around it.

He takes a seat near the bar counter. "O-ne margarita p-please..." He mumbled nervously. The bartender nodded and fixed up his drink.

"Oh, just a little tip, you might want to keep the gizmo. Though the sewers is a place for both sides to chill, some of the people can get quite crazy..." He warned, looking at the gizmo hovering besides Butters. "Ah, alright!" His voice hitched as he turns his Gizmo off and stuffs it into his bag.

The man placed his drink on the counter. Then proceeds to tend to the next customer. He stared into the drink. Taking a small sip. It tastes better than he remembered! He beamed at how amazing it tasted before downing the whole thing in one gulp.

"E-Excuse me can I get 5 more of these?" Buyers asked enthusiastically. He practically wanted to bounce up from his seat. How can something taste so good?

After five margaritas, Butters, our local government researchers had crashed.

Butters looked around, dazed. His vision was blurry, his body felt weak and he starts mumbling random words as if he had no control of his mouth.

A man slid next to his seat and looked at him with curiousity. He was wearing an orange parka and a pair of ripped jeans. There were some scars on his face but that didn't make him less attractive.

"H-Hello, m'names Butters... You look... Reaaaaally nice!" He smiled, resting his chin on his arm that laid on the counter.

' _Leopold Stotch what in the world are you doing! Saying that to a random stranger!'_ He banged his head on the table a few times before sitting upright and mumbling apologies to the person.

"It's alright. I get that a lot. Well, mostly from sober people. But hey, what's the difference?" He chuckled at him.

"Y-You musta think it was reallly gross coming from a man huh? Why aren't you sending me to those concentration camps or beatin' me up?" He hiccupped and looked at the floor. Tears swelling in his eyes. He hurriedly rubbed them away.

"Woa dude. That sounds fucked up. Well, I'm not as crazy as that but you seem kinda bummed. You okay?" The man's voice was laced with a tinge of worry.

"A-Ah don't mind me I'm just ramblin' on haha... Ya prolly have better things to do than ta worry bout a stranger ya barely know..." He smiled at him sadly.

"Nah, it's alright, it's my off day today." He says, taking a shot of whiskey the bartender handed him and stretched his arms. Butters sniffled into his arms. The man sighed. He looks too precious. Too pure, like a small lonely bunny rabbit. He pats his back reassuringly. "Then I guess we have to get to know each other more." He smiled at him as he peeked from his arms.

"My name is Kenny, Kenny McCormick."

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, this is my first time writing Butters and Kenny, they might come off a little odd and I do apologize,,,, thank you for making it this far though!


End file.
